


Tobacco and Oranges

by Faunvocation



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faunvocation/pseuds/Faunvocation
Summary: Flynn understood the fact that sometimes you're fifteen and struggling to find a place that is both warm and safe enough to sleep in and you just need something to keep you from going off the deep end.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Kudos: 2





	Tobacco and Oranges

His lover always carries a faint scent of tobacco with him. 

Yuri wasn't addicted to the stuff, at least, not to the point where it was scary. Flynn understood the fact that sometimes you're fifteen and struggling to find a place that is both warm and safe enough to sleep in and you just need _something_ to keep you from going off the deep end. It would be a lie if Flynn said he had never tried it, though it never became a habit. It never did anything but make his lungs burn and his eyes tear up. 

_There's no taste of it though_ he thought as Yuri languidly kissed him. The taste was covered up by something sweet. Brave Vesperia had proven to be a fairly stable job, and as such the second in command could afford sugar and cream and fresh fruits to cook with. Flynn liked his orange parfaits the best. The fresh taste was a strange complement to Yuri's scent. 

Flynn's breath caught in his throat as the guild member pushed him into his bed. The dim light of dusk turned everything grayscale. The shadows of Flynn's high ceiling seemed to meld with Yuri's hair, but his facial features were still clear. There were times when Flynn needed to sit back and just take in his lover in all his hypocritical splendor. Yuri was a beautiful face along with a strong body. At a glance his skin appeared smooth and even toned, but on closer inspection he had bags under his eyes and scars littered across his entire being. His smile was dangerous but it made Flynn’s heart flutter like he was a safe childhood crush. Flynn felt like he could burst in moments like these. The feeling was worsened when he remembered that Yuri didn't see himself the way that Flynn saw him. 

What would that be like? To be able to look at Yuri Lowell every morning and feel nothing for how his hair became slightly wavy after a night of sleeping on it. To be able to taste oranges and pulled candy and not think of a horribly cocky man grinning as he stole the rest of your food from under your nose. To smell tobacco and not remember the sadness that graced Yuri's features at Niren Fedrock's funeral. The time when he gripped the pipe that was gifted to him and swore he would never use it. 

"What're you staring at?" A low voice brought the commandant back to the surface. The smile on Yuri's face had shifted, it was softer now. Dark gray eyes searched for any signs of discomfort. He could be rough but he would never be cruel to Flynn. Unless he asked for it of course.

"I thought you had something on your lips, sorry. Carry on." The knight tried to avoid speaking his mind about love. It tended to make Yuri shy away when he was faced with how deeply his partner felt for him. Even if Flynn knew his feelings were reciprocated. 

"Hm... no but that could change." The guild member's smile looked wolfish once again. Their lips locked as a searching hand went to work the commandant open. The scent of tobacco was stronger now, with Yuri's full body pressed against Flynn's. 

Yuri never did use Niren's pipe. He gave it to Repede. Dogs like to chew on things when their parents are taken away too soon. When his will broke and he decided to smoke again, it was with the pipe Hanks' wife owned before her death. It was bulky and a dull tan color, clearly from an older generation and from someone with far less money than a captain of the knights would have. Maybe that's why Yuri felt comfortable using it instead.

Flynn groaned as his partner finally decided to fill him up. It was rare that the pair was able to go all the way like this. Yuri’s schedule was more flexible but the blonde couldn’t just give himself a vacation every time his boyfriend was in the capital so that he could get fucked into the mattress and have the next day to rest. Usually they would just undress and frot against each other like animals. Occasionally Yuri would use Flynn’s belt to tie the man up and edge him until tears welled up in his big blue eyes. The commandant almost always took the submissive role when they met up in Zaphias. He was expected to be powerful and sure of himself all the time, but he needed a chance to let go every once in a while.

He sometimes felt guilty for how often he would pull his lover close and beg to be topped, to be dominated, to be anything that meant that he could calm down and allow someone else to care for him. He knew that being a part of the biggest guild in Aurnion was stressful, and Yuri was always the type to want his relationships to be equal in every way. When Flynn would bring up his feelings however Yuri would just smile and say that watching the commandant come undone was payment enough and as long as he returned the favor on his rare trips to Aurnion he would be satisfied.

There was a slight sting with Yuri’s thrusts as he began to speed up. He always rushed a bit when preparing his lover but Flynn didn’t mind. The twinges of pain moved up his body. Yuri bit down on his neck and his cock throbbed at the sensation. He didn’t know when he developed a thing for pain, perhaps it was during one of their duels, but it didn't really matter. All he knew was that the pale hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise made his face burn and his mind turn to mush.

A tongue forced its way back into Flynn’s mouth as he began to tense up. It was a half-hearted attempt to quiet the man as he began to babble and whimper and keen as he neared his climax. With a few more thrusts Flynn went over the edge, white coming to cover his tan skin. Yuri pulled out soon after and finished on the blonde’s chest with a deep groan.

The guild member flopped down next to the knight, still panting from exertion. It was hard to make out any details but Flynn knew that the man was grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m glad to see you again. We’ll be escorting some people from Zaphias to Halure in about three days.” Oh right. They hadn’t caught up before they began submitting to primal urges. 

“Mm… the Blossom Viewing Festival?” Flynn could feel himself slipping away into sleep. As much as he wanted to talk more, being with Yuri at night was exhausting. His eyelids felt like they had weights on them as he struggled to stay conscious. “It’s a shame… I can’t come with you… you would look beautiful… surrounded by the luluria petals.” His eyes fell shut. He vaguely felt a wet cloth drag across his stomach and chest but he was too far gone to complain.

“So would you.” The words barely registered in his mind. 

The most present thing Flynn was aware of as he drifted off was the scent of tobacco and sweat.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in forever but I realized my favorite fluri artist shares my headcanon that Yuri smokes sometimes so here's that paired with an overly sentimental Flynn. I have a couple more ideas about post-game fluri so we'll see how much I end up doing I guess!


End file.
